Show Me You Love Me
by EmisonHalebSpobyEzria
Summary: Alison tells Emily she loves her before leaving, but it isn't enough. What will make Emily believe Alison. Rated M for obvious reasons


_**After the disappearance. This starts the night Ali stays at Ems house. This night goes a little differently. Rated M for obvious reasons. Without further ado. Xx Ky**_

Emily sat up all night, watching over Ali. Thinking that if she closed her eyes and woke up it would've all been a dream. So, she took the safest option and stayed awake. Especially with A still out there.

She felt Alison shift slight so she lay down and pretended to be asleep. Alison got out of bed and put in some clothes. She swung her bag over her shoulder and walked over to Ems sleeping form. Little did she know that Em was wide awake.

"I love you, so much. Never doubt that. I'm doing this because I love you, and to protect you. You were always my favourite. I'll miss you. My Mermaid."

The blonde moved away, wiping away the tears that had escaped her blue orbs. She was about to open the bedroom door before she heard a familiar voice and stopped dead in her tracks.

"Where are you going?" Emily said, her voice laced with anger.

"I need to go, Em. Not that A knows I'm alive its not safe for me to be around you or near you for that matter. I'm doing this to keep you safe. I love you." Ali whispered.

"So, you're telling me that you're leaving me because you love me?"

Ali nodded.

"BULLSHIT! If you love someone you don't just leave them! You stay with them until your last dying breath! You don't just up and leave in the middle of the night!" Emily screamed. Thank God, Mrs Fields worked night shifts.

"You don't get it! 'A' will do anything to get me and I don't want you stuck in the middle of out war! 'A' plays dirty. Dirtier than me. I am leaving because I love you. I'm IN LOVE with you." Alison said her voice wavering slightly.

"I don't believe you" Emily said crossing her arms over her chest.

"How can I prove it? I'll do anything" Alison pleaded

"Show me you love me." Emily whispered.

Alison didn't say anything else, just walked over to Emily and dropped her bag to the floor. The blonde straddled the brunette and began to place feather light kisses on her neck. Occasionally whispering, 'I love you'. She places kisses on her neck and collarbone before coming face to face with Em. Blue pierced into Brown. The intensity of the stare was overwhelming, but neither wanted it to stop. Alison whispered 'I love you' one last time before attaching their lips in a gentle kiss.

The kiss soon became heated and Alison lifted her shirt off over her body. She reattached their lips and let her hands roam over the swimmers sides. Emily's abs flexed when she felt Alison's skin on hers. The blonde began to pull at the fabrics that was covering Ems toned abs. Em lifted her top off of her head and reached down to unbutton Alison's jeans.

"May I?" Em whispered

"Do you even have to ask?" The blonde chucked

Emily unbuttoned Alison's pants and pulled them down her killer legs. She ran her hands over the newly exposed skin. Ali reached behind Em and unclipped the brunettes bra, throwing the offending fabric off to the side. Alison drank in the sight of Em in just her panties and unclipped her own bra and let it fall to the floor. Em had never looked so beautiful. Alison felt wetness pool between her legs but ignored it. Tonight was about Emily, and only Emily.

The runaway ran her fingers over the waistline of Em's panties.

"May I?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Emily smiled as she mimicked what the blonde had said earlier.

"Once I do this, Em there is no going back. I'm absolutely fine with that. I just want to be sure that you are." Alison replied sincerely.

"I have never wanted anything more in my whole entire life. Please." Emily whispered.

That's is all that Alison needed to hear. She pulled the fabric down and her mouth went dry. She looked over Emily with hungry eyes. She latched her lips on one of Em's nipples and began to gently suck and nibble. She played with the other hardened nub between her thumb and forefinger.

She trailed her fingers treacherously slowly down Em's body before she reached her destination. She looked at Em, asking for permission which she granted, obviously. The blonde slipped a finger through Emily's glistening folds. Emily couldn't suppress the moan that escaped her lips. This is all she'd ever wanted, and more.

Alison slid her finger into Emily's tight opening, while her mouth teased her needy breasts. She began to slowly pump in and out while her thumb brushed over her clit.

"More, Ali. Please!" Emily screamed, breathlessly.

Alison took her finger out which earned a whimper from the brunette. As quickly as she had pulled as she drove back in but this time with two fingers. Emily screamed at the top of her lungs at the filling sensation. Alison pumped in and out at a blinding pace, ignoring the burning feeling in her wrist.

Alison curled her fingers, looking for Em's sweet spot. Once she had found it, she added pressure on that spot inside the brunette whist rubbing Em's bundle of neves with more force. Ali could tell Em was hold back, and it was the opposite to what she wanted.

"Come for me beautiful"

"Oh Fuck! God! Alison!" The swimmer screamed her body jerking wildly.

Ali continued pumping in and out before completely pulling out after the brunettes breathing had returned to normal.

"I love you, Ali"

"I'm not done yet" Alison replied smirking. "Can I taste you?"

Emily's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What do you m-Oh!" Emily screamed when she felt Alison tongue suddenly come in contact with her clit.

"Innocent Emily. Always so pure. Like a delicate flower. I'm going to change that. I want you to writhe beneath me. I want you to ride my face and fingers. I want to feel you contract around my fingers and tongue. I want you to cure. I want you to tell me everything you want me to do to you. In detail." Alison whispered seductively, gently nipping at Emily's ear lobe.

"I-I want you to t-touch me"

"Where?" Alison dared to question

"Everywhere. I want to feel your fingers playing with my nipples and your tongue in my depths. I want to watch your tongue disappear between my legs. I want my walls to contracts around your tongue. I want to feel you every where!"

"Say no more."

And with that Alison down her tongue into Emily. She did everything Emily wanted and more. They fell asleep in each other's arms without a care in the world.

Emily woke up to find herself in her bed, naked and ... Alone. She sat up, memories of last night flooding her mind. She reached for her phone which had a note attached. She picked up the note and threw the phone beside her.

_To my beautiful mermaid, _

_ Last night meant the world to me, and I wouldn't trade it for the world. I'm going to give you the number of my burner cell. I love you Em, and I miss you already. I wanted to wake you and tell you goodbye but I couldn't for 3 reasons. 1) you looked so peaceful. 2) I'd look into your big brown eyes and force myself to stay. 3) It'd hurt too much. The number is 555-7265. Just know that what ever happens I'll love you until my last dying breath. I'll love you forever. I'll love you against reason, against promise, against peace, against hope, against happiness. Against all discouragement that could be._

_ Love Me xx _

_ PS. I love you. _

_BEEP! BEEP! _

_Hanna: SOS_

Emily put her clothes on from last night and made her way to Hanna's house.

"Hey Han, what's up?"

"Ali's gone! When were you going to tell us ?!" Hanna shouted

"Oh, erm ... Well I've only just woke up so ..." Emily wasn't lying.

"You've only just got up? Really? You're glowing!" Aria observed.

"Yeah. We look like road kill and you look like she just come back from lying on a beach somewhere in The Bahamas" Spencer said.

"Um, thanks. How did you guys know Ali was gone?" Emily asked curiously.

"We all got a note. Didn't you?" Hanna questioned.

"Yeah. I did. Sorry. I forgot. I'm still half asleep I think" Emily falsely chuckled.

"Okay, well ... We have to find her. We may not trust her but we still care about her." Spencer said gathering her things.

_BEEP! BEEP! 1 NEW MESSAGE._

Emily's phone buzzed. The others walked toward the door.

"You coming, Em?" Aria asked

"Yeah, one sec" Em smiled

She checked the message and smiled from ear to ear

_555-7265 : Good Morning Beautiful :*_

_Emily : Good Morning Gorgeous. I miss you :(_

_555-7265 : Hopefully, I'll be home in no time. ;)_

_Emily : Please, hurry :(_

After Em had sent her last text, she walked out of the house and hopped into Spencer's car.

"Who was that?" Hanna asked.

"My mom. She's just got home. She was wondering where I was" Emily lied. She hated lying to her best friend but if it meant keeping the love of her life safe, then she'd do it 100 times over.


End file.
